Undestined Love
by Blonde Fashion Icon
Summary: Its summer time again in Playa Linda & ava has decided 2 send bradin 2 a summer surf camp, he meets this totally hot gurl & just goes crazy. And as it turns out, she is the same age as bradin and close 2 sum1 he knows.


Undestined Love Summary: It's summer time again in Playa Linda, & Ava has deci ed to send Bradin 2 a summer surf camp, he meets his tota ly hot gun & just goes crazy. And as it turns out, she is the ame age as bradin and close 2 sum-i he knows.  
Chapter 1- Gone 2 Surfin' Camp Bradin-was packing his stuff 2 go 2 surf camp. Jay:bradin! Hurry up we g2g or we're gonna be 18t. Bradin-grabbed his bag and surf board and went 2 the car. Jaynow, u better be good at this surf camp thing. Bradin:of course, I'm there 2 learn. Ava:u better not come home w/ 10 or 20 g/fs either. Bradin: u think I could get that many huh?Jay:u would be surprised at what a stud u r.Bradin:welI its an all guys surf camp,last I heard. Jay: well, if its co-ed try not 2 get 2 much action. Bradin:jay! jay:well that's whats on u'r mind, no doubt. they were at the surf camp,jay let bradin out and they said goodbye.u 2,be good Bradin-grabbed his stuff and went 2 sign in. a tall blonde guy w/ a clipboard was at the gate guy:name. bradin :bradin westerly. Guy:westerly... u'r in cabin 3. Bradin:alright, thanks dude. Bradin-grabbed his stuff and went 2 his cabin, and put his stuff down guy:u must be the famous bradin westerly. Bradin-turned around 2 c a tall blonde guy,in ripped a & f jeans,a blue striped button-down ezra fitch shirt, and some clarks,and his totally hot hair was flipped out. bradin:yeah, im bradin, and u r? guy:my name is Bryant Shelton. -they shook hands -Bryant:I dunno about u, but I'm about 2 go and mingle. Bradin:cool, I'll come with u.bradin and Bryant walked out of the cabin and down 2 the beach over the next few weeks Bryant and bradin became best friends and surfed 2-gether all the time, it was a beach party and Bryant was chatting up some female surf coaches and bradin was just kinda staring around Bradin saw a really hot blonde gurl surrounded by guys Destiny - long blonde hair, light green eyes, tall, tan, lean, muscular, athletic, and down-right hott. Destiny-chatting up a bunch of guys in her wetsuit bradin-his mouth dropped open. 

Bradin-over the next few weeks, as much as he tried 2 get close 2 the hot new gurl, she was way outta his leauge he only saw her around occasionally, other times either she was surfing or he was, and it seemed like they just kept missing each other. He thought he should tell Bryant about his HOT new crush, but decided on not sharing his private life with Bryant, but they were pretty tight & hang 2-gether all the time. bradin-felt sum-1 shaking him awake. Bradin: what? Bryant: bradin, get up today's that whole camp surfing trial thing 2-day. Bradin-shook his head free of the gurl's face, she had been haunting his dreams 4 a while. Bradin: ok, I'm getting up. he got up & put on board shorts and a white beater, put on his wetsuit & grabbed his board. Bryant: alright, lets go. Bradin & Bryant walked down 2 the beach and he stopped dead in his tracks. There was the gurl who was haunting him, by herself at the back listening 2 the surf coaches lecture. Coach: cruce, westerly u'r l8t. Bradin-was still absorbed in his fantasies and thoughts about the mysterious gurl. Bryant: bradin, man snap out of itu can't lose u'r focus. Bryant-started dragging him along. Bradin-woke up from his fantasy and got his mind back, he turned his attn. 2 the coach. Coach: now we're here 2 c what ya'll have learned from camp. Show me what u'vr got out there! Give it all u've got, & show me u'r good surfers, u've all got the potential 2 do it. NOW MOVE! Bradin-watched evry 1 surf & Bryant was pretty good. Bradin's turn he grabbed his board & headed out 2 the shore, he rode & tore up those waves, he didn't make 1 mistake, he pulled off some killer moves again & again, once he'd gotten his point across he then only stopped. He strutted back 2 Bryant, he wanted 2 catch the gurl's eye, but she was on the waves, she was awesome. Bradin-watched in awe, watched her, she was way better than NE of the guys, except him & Bryant, but she came close,when she was done, he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. Bryant: hey bradin, back from u'r trip of hormonal fantasies, yet? Bradin: wha-? Oh, yeah. Bryant:awesome surfing. Bradin: I was… alright. Bryant:whatever, dude. the camp was over, he had 2 leave , he packed away the memories and left, Bryant had already gone. In ava's car. ava: have fun at surf camp? Bradin: yeah, it was awesome, and I made a new friend. Ava: I've got a surprise 4 u, jay's niece and nephew r gunna come live w/ us. Bradin-in shock walked in2 the house, now he was really in shock, there stood blonde, tall tan Bryant, and the HOT gurl bradin had been crushing on since he saw her. Bradin: Bryant! Bryant: hey.

THE END OMG! I hope u luved it plez review so I can post chapter 2 itz already written!  
xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

BlondesRHott(yes they r, especiallyJmac)


End file.
